


Still Friends

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimber and Ashley have quiet time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



“Do you have to go back to the Misfits?” Ashley prodded unhappily at her banana split. 

Stormer had dreaded telling her. One of the benefits to doing the album with Kimber was seeing the younger girl she’d befriended after Ashley stowed away and ended up in Vegas. Together, they had helped keep Jem out of some serious trouble.

No one here, except the two of them, knew that. If Stormer had her way, they never would.

“They need me,” Stormer said after a minute. “We’ll still be able to hang out.”

But they both knew it wouldn’t be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for you.


End file.
